40Krew
The 40Krew is a small team of traitorous xenos from Warhammer 40K. Their main goal is to deliver highly important objects (in this case, Szarekh's message) without getting shot by one faction or another. History Sometime in the 41st millennium, Szarekh the Silent King asked his most trusted courier to deliver a very important message to an Imperial-controlled world. However the courier went missing and the message was lost. A decade later, an Eldar uncovered the lost message and planned to sold it to the Tau. A Necron named Horus who served under Szarekh managed to steal the message with the help of an Ork and escaped. Szarekh later sent a message to the Necron, telling him to deliver the message quickly. Thus the misadventures of a Necron, an Ork, and their two unlikely allies, a Tau and a Daemon, begins. Goals The 40Krew is mainly concerned in delivering the message made by Szarekh the Silent King to the Imperium of Man (or to be more specific, any "good" Inquisitor that won't shoot them in sight). Tactics During a visit to a planet, the crew would disguise themselves as whatever race controls the planet and steal their supplies before leaving the planet to repeat the same thing. However, in case they get shot at, their main tactic is to find shelter as they are massively under-powered in all categories. For their own amusement, they often lure Tyranid splinter fleets to Eldar worlds, as they hate the Eldar. Relationships * Chaos: When you have a daemon on your crew, you knew that they'll keep coming. * Dark Eldar: While generally disgusted by their activities, they are more than happy to make sell some of their stuffs to the Dark Eldar, most often prisoners. * Eldar: The 40Krew can only agree that the Eldars are their most hated enemies due to their absolute arrogance and their past with them. ** Farseer Urah: Farseer Urah's squad are the only Eldars in the galaxy to not hate the Necrons. * Imperium of Man: Nearly EVERYONE wants to shoot them. ** Imperial Guard: Snacks (literally) for the 40Krew. *** Commander-Commissar Seth Warden: The infamous commander of the 777th Regiment is probably the only human who won't shoot them. Unfortunately he's not an Inquisitor. ** Sisters of Battle: High risk-High reward. ** Space Marines: The last thing they want to see are over-glorified space knights knocking on their ship's doorstep. * Necrons: Thanks to their leader, the Necrons are not too hostile to them although some hungry and more extreme Necrons would prove to be a problem. ** Szarech the Silent King: The 40Krew is tasked by the Silent King to deliver his message to the Imperium. Only Horus of 40Krew has seen him. ** Trazyn the Infinite: Allies with the Blood Angels to steal Abaddon's arms. * Orks: They mostly avoid Ork worlds due to their savageness although they sometimes stopped on their planets to steal their supplies and disrupt their WAAAAGH! efforts. ** Warboss Gorgutz: Gina insists on not talking about Gorgutz. ** Warboss Gutspilla: Gina insists on not talking about Gutspilla. * Tau: The Tau doesn't mind the 40Krew stopping in their planets as long as they specify their mission to the leading Ethereal of the planet. **Commander Or'es'Ka: Gina's ex. Beheaded by Gorgutz and now stays as a skull on the Ork's pole of skulls. * Tyranids: Due to the recent surge of Tyranid activity, the 40Krew created a device specifically made to destroy the Tyranids in both ground and space battles. Members * Horus: Horus is the leader of 40Krew. He served Szarekh in the past and still wants to serve him. He is trusted by the Silent King to deliver the message to the Imperium due to his charisma and leadership skills. * Mak: Mak is a rare example of a "smart" Ork. Mak is capable of speaking in Low Gothic perfectly and is friendlier but still has the trademark Ork anger management issues. * Gina: Gina is the navigator of 40Krew. She was a member of the Fire Caste who left the Tau due to "misunderstandings". * Krool: This curious Daemon taking the shape of a human wearing a skeleton outfit is possibly the unscariest Daemon to have ever existed in the galaxy. Equipment * Bloody Red Super Chainsword: An oversized chainsword used by Gina for close quarters combat. Often bursts into flames for extra coolness. * Daka Daka Bolter: A heavily modified Bolter used by Mak. The Daka Daka Bolter is according to a terrified Imperial Guardsman, "a rifle-sized Bolter that shoots twice as fast". * Explorer: A modified cruiser-sized warship built from the hulk of an Imperial ship. The Explorer is a mish-mash of Ork construction, Tau engines, Necron weaponry, and human xenophobia. ** Oxygen Promethium Hellfire Bugspray: A gigantic bugspray specifically made to defeat the Tyranids. ** Scarab Bombs: Reverse-engineered cyclonic torpedoes created by a Necron scientist. * Gauss Cannon: Horus carries a Gauss Cannon everywhere it goes. Thanks to the Orks, the Gauss Cannon mounts a pair of bayonets underneath its barrels. * Necron Scepter: Given to Horus by Szarekh, the Necron Scepter is used as a melee weapon and can spit out corrosive acid from its serpent head. Shaped like a snake, more specifically the Cobra. * Rail Rifle: Gina's personal weapon when not in her battlesuit. It has a custom paint no Tau could ever dream of creating. ** Heavy Rail Rifle: The battlesuit's main weapon. Like the battlesuit and the standard Rail Rifle, it has a custom paint. *XV-88 Broadside Custom Gina uses the newest model of the Broadside battlesuit, equipped with a heavy rail rifle and 2 Smart Missile Systems. It is modified with extra platings made out of Iridium, a Flamer made by Mak, repair drones of Necrons and a Chaos chainsword that often combusts into flames. Trivia * TBA Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Organizations